kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Skeda:Gazeta Shpresa.gif
Më poshtë është lista e filmave të kinostudios Universal Pictures të prodhuar gjatë viteve 1971- 1980. # Flash Gordon, ( ) # In God We Tru$t, ( ) # Melvin and Howard, ( ) # Resurrection, ( ) # Smokey and the Bandit II, ( ) # Xanadu, ( ) # Cheech & Chong's Next Movie, ( ) # The Blues Brothers, ( ) # The Island, ( ) # The Gong Show Movie, ( ) # Where the Buffalo Roam, ( ) # Little Miss Marker, ( ) # Coal Miner's Daughter, ( ) # The Nude Bomb, ( ) # The Last Married Couple in America, ( ) # Somewhere in Time, ( ) # The Electric Horseman, ( ) # The Jerk, ( ) # 1941, ( ) # Running, ( ) # Guyana: Crime of the Century, ( ) # Yanks, ( ) # The Seduction of Joe Tynan, ( ) # The Concorde ... Airport '79, ( ) # More American Graffiti, ( ) # Dracula, ( ) # Walk Proud, ( ) # Fast Charlie... the Moonbeam Rider, ( ) # The Prisoner of Zenda, ( ) # The Promise, ( ) # Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, ( ) # Five Days from Home, ( ) # North Sea Hijack, ( ) # Streets of Hong Kong, ( ) # Moment by Moment, ( ) # The Brink's Job, ( ) # The Deer Hunter, ( ) # Same Time, Next Year, ( ) # Caravans, ( ) # The Wiz, ( ) # The Big Fix, ( ) # Centennial, ( ) # The Legacy, ( ) # Paradise Alley, ( ) # Battlestar Galactica, ( ) # Almost Summer, ( ) # Animal House, ( ) # Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, ( ) # Jaws 2, ( ) # The Greek Tycoon, ( ) # Nunzio, ( ) # FM, ( ) # I Wanna Hold Your Hand, ( ) # House Calls, ( ) # Gray Lady Down, ( ) # Skateboard, ( ) # Blue Collar, ( ) # The Other Side of the Mountain Part II, ( ) # The Choirboys, ( ) # Heroes, ( ) # Which Way Is Up?, ( ) # September 30, 1955, ( ) # The Last Remake of Beau Geste, ( ) # MacArthur, ( ) # Sorcerer, ( ) # Rollercoaster, ( ) # Checkered Flag or Crash, ( ) # Smokey and the Bandit, ( ) # The Car, ( ) # Airport '77, ( ) # Slap Shot, ( ) # The Sentinel, ( ) # Scott Joplin, ( ) # Casanova di Federico Fellini, Il, ( ) # Two-Minute Warning, ( ) # The Seven-Per-Cent Solution, ( ) # American Reunion, ( ) # Car Wash, ( ) # Baa Baa, Black Sheep, ( ) # Swashbuckler, ( ) # The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings, ( ) # Midway, ( ) # The Bawdy Adventures of Tom Jones, ( ) # The Slipper and the Rose: The Story of Cinderella, ( ) # Family Plot, ( ) # Mustang Country, ( ) # W.C. Fields and Me, ( ) # Forever Young, Forever Free, ( ) # Gable and Lombard, ( ) # Jim the World's Greatest, ( ) # The Hindenburg, ( ) # The Other Side of the Mountain, ( ) # Rooster Cogburn, ( ) # Jaws, ( ) # The Eiger Sanction, ( ) # Section spéciale, ( ) # The Great Waldo Pepper, ( ) # Sidecar Racers, ( ) # The Front Page, ( ) # Earthquake, ( ) # Airport, ( ) # Janis, ( ) # Aloha Means Goodbye, ( ) # The Girl from Petrovka, ( ) # Newman's Law, ( ) # The Black Windmill, ( ) # The Sugarland Express, ( ) # The Midnight Man, ( ) # Willie Dynamite, ( ) # That Man Bolt, ( ) # The Sting, ( ) # Mio nome è Nessuno, Il, ( ) # Breezy, ( ) # The Don Is Dead, ( ) # Charley Varrick, ( ) # Jesus Christ Superstar, ( ) # The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, ( ) # The Naked Ape, ( ) # SSSSSSS, ( ) # Showdown, ( ) # The Day of the Jackal, ( ) # Guns of a Stranger, ( ) # High Plains Drifter, ( ) # Bequest to the Nation, ( ) # Savage, ( ) # Two People, ( ) # Trick Baby, ( ) # Columbo: Requiem for a Falling Star, ( ) # Limbo, ( ) # Play It As It Lays, ( ) # Ulzana's Raid, ( ) # You'll Like My Mother, ( ) # Joe Kidd, ( ) # The Groundstar Conspiracy, ( ) # Frenzy, ( ) # The Great Northfield Minnesota Raid, ( ) # Ra, ( ) # Slaughterhouse-Five, ( ) # Silent Running, ( ) # Mary, Queen of Scots, ( ) # By Map and Compass, ( ) # A Fish Story, ( ) # Gold Diggin' Woodpecker, ( ) # The Rude Intruder, ( ) # Unlucky Potluck, ( ) # Minnie and Moskowitz, ( ) # Duel, ( ) # Play Misty for Me, ( ) # Hands of the Ripper, ( ) # Twins of Evil, ( ) # The Last Movie, ( ) # Shoot Out, ( ) # The Hired Hand, ( ) # Two-Lane Blacktop, ( ) # They Might Be Giants, ( ) # Red Sky at Morning, ( ) # The Beguiled, ( ) # Taking Off, ( ) # The Andromeda Strain, ( ) # How to Frame a Figg, ( ) # One More Train to Rob, ( ) # Raid on Rommel, ( ) # Sleepy Time Chimes, ( ) # Flim Flam Fountain, ( ) # Airlift a la Carte, ( ) # The Beguiled: The Storyteller, ( ) # The Bunglin' Builder, ( ) # Charlie the Rainmaker, ( ) # Chilly's Hide-a-Way, ( ) # Homo Eroticus, ( ) # Moochin' Pooch, ( ) # Sometimes a Great Notion, ( ) Shih edhe * Universal Pictures